Idola
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Kupikir, aku mulai mengidolakanmu.


**Idola**

**Kupikir, aku mulai mengidolakanmu. **

Dewi Fortuna sepertinya tidak berpihak pada Suzui hari ini, ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana, benar-benar membuat dirinya kaget dan bimbang. Ia nyaris tumbang dan muntah saking takutnya, ia tak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya! Padahal ini masih pagi dan seharusnya ia tak mendapat masalah lagi.

Kepala Suzui pusing setelah mendengar ocehan bernada ancaman pembunuhan. Ocehan perempuan bernada marah itu kemudian memanggil namanya, mencoreng harga diri seorang Suzui Ryota dengan kalimat kasar yang keluar santai bagai melucur di atas es batu, Suzui berpikir untuk merekam ocehan itu lalu menyebarkannya untuk menghancurkan si perempuan yang baru diketahui berkuncir.

Tapi itu bukan gayanya dan Suzui bukan tipe yang hobi menyakiti.

Suzui mengenali suara itu ketika ia pertama kali melangkahkan kaki pada sebuah belokan di dekat pohon Sakura. Bahkan hanya dengan suara napas saja, ia tahu siapa perempuan berkuncir itu.

Terasa Dejavu, dicegat Kakak Kelas yang mengajaknya main dan kali pertama ia bertemu Asaki Yuuki si perempuan bersepeda yang terus-terusan muncul dalam mimpi.

Suara distorsi penuh ejek dan sadis yang menurut pendapatnya menyebabkan masalah bagi kehidupan 3 tahun di Sekolah. Dia juga tidak begitu yakin mengapa terlihat mendominasi si perempuan, dominasi dengan cara yang terlihat aneh dan biru dalam artian ia selalu menjadi pihak yang tersakiti. Suzui tak pernah terlihat menangis ketika tertindas, dia hanya diam, kaku, terlihat seperti sebuah patung yang patuh.

Suzui tidak pandai bicara mengenai hati atau mengambil hati, ia tak mungkin bernegosiasi dengan perempuan itu dan memintanya agar tidak membunuh. Jadi ia berpikir kalau kabur adalah hal terbaik. Daripada berurusan dengan neraka atau terjebak ke dalamnya dan tak bisa pergi.

Seingatnya ia sudah membayar hutang dari main judi dan juga tidak punya janji aneh dengan para Kakak Kelas, Suzui jadi berpikiran buruk dan mengira bahwa perempuan itu berniat memeras atau mencekiknya dengan sabuk.

Diingatnya lagi apakah Suzui pernah membuat janji yang belum ditepati, tapi ia tak ingat apapun. Ia juga tidak membuat masalah selama seminggu ini, malah dia sudah terbebas dari istilah Pochi.

Lalu mengapa perempuan itu marah-marah? Perempuan itu bahkan sudah memblokade jalan yang sering Suzui lalui, jadi Suzui berpikir kalau itu jebakan keren yang terencana atau perempuan itu berniat mengancam.

Aneh sekali bukan?

Memikirkannya saja tidak akan membuat Suzui Ryota selamat, yang ada dia akan mengundang masalah besar, dia tidak mau begitu, tidak mau kabur terus-terusan. Itu melelahkan, juga pengecut.

Setelah melamun cukup lama dan tampak bodoh, Suzui setuju untuk melakukan _"itu" _

Jadi ia membalikkan tubuh, berjalan seperti robot rusak dan berubah menjadi lari, terlalu lama malah untuk sekedar berlari.

Kala ia bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat yang membuatnya goyah, sesuatu membuatnya sadar. Suzui salah belok.

Ah, terjadi lagi...

Dia salah belok, keliru melihat jalan pintas. Pada hari minggu di siang panas, ia pernah di tunjukan Asaki Yuuki sebuah jalan pintas menuju Sekolah. Dan ternyata itu bukan suatu kebohongan, awalnya ia berpikir kalau Asaki menipu.

Mereka mengobrol hingga sore, membicarakan soal bunga yang sebenarnya bukan daya tarik Suzui, kemudian menyebutkan sesuatu yang aneh dan egois tapi menurut Suzui menyenangkan. Ia ingat betul seperti apa Asaki waktu itu, tanpa sepedanya dan terlihat ceria.

Di sebuah belokan ia mendengar gesekan antara sepatu dan tanah. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi tegang, takut si perempuan berkuncir berhasil mengejarnya. Kepalanya di penuhi kabut kala itu. Dengan cekatan ia mendekat, melirik siapakah gerangan si pemilik suara.

...kemudian.

"Halo?"

"AAAAAAAA!"

"Kenapa teri-"

"ASAKI-SAN?"

"Kenapa berteriak begitu? Kau membuatku jantungan! Apa kau mendapat masalah yang aneh seperti beberapa hari lalu?"

Itu tebakan yang bagus.

"Bukan begitu!"

Suzui menolak habis-habisan, agak malu mendapati Asaki Yuuta berada di depan wajah dan tampak panik. Suara itu berasal dari Asaki, mengendap-ngendap juga membuat debaran aneh. Diam-diam, ia mengucapkan syukur karena Asaki lah yang terlihat.

"Kau tampak gusar Suzui, juga pucat. Kau tidak meninggalkan perutmu dalam keadaan kosong, bukan?"

.

.

"Ya, begitu." Suzui agak malu untuk mengaku, tapi bertemu Asaki adalah cara paling baik. Entah bagaimana ia merasa sedikit terlindungi berada di dekat seorang Asaki Yuuki.

Asaki selalu tampak santai. Selalu saja begitu, membuat Suzui heran apakah Asaki pernah atau mungkin diliputi perasaan takut yang menghebohkan. Ia selalu santai dan ceria, itu yang membuat Suzui iri.

"Memangnya, siapa orang itu? Kau ketakutan sekali sampai pucat begitu. Apa dia jelmaan Setan?" Asaki menahan tawa, lalu melanjutkan. "Kalau soal Setan, aku tidak bisa bantu. Aku bukan _Ghost Busters_..."

Suzui tidak tahu apa itu _Ghost Busters_, Asaki memang beberapa kali mengutip tokoh-tokoh kartun favoritenya, mungkin itu salah satu dari tokoh kartun. Tapi Suzui seperti pernah mendengar istilah itu, ia sebenarnya tak terlalu mempedulikannya, tapi lama kelamaan istilah _Ghost Busters_ itu terus berputar dikepala. Ia malah jadi memikirkan hal aneh.

Tidak ingin terlihat kurang masuk akal, Suzui menjawab dengan cepat, ia lebih memilih begitu daripada ucapannya disambar Asaki. "Tukang Cari Masalah!"

"Oh, semacam Debt Collector?" Asaki menerka-nerka riang, memasang tampang sok lucu yang sebenarnya sedang meledek. Ia memberikan Banana Milk pada Suzui dan bilang bahwa Suzui harus menggantinya suatu saat nanti, tapi tentu saja itu hanya bualan belaka, Asaki memang suka menggoda orang lain.

"Bukan! Duh, bisa dibilang kalau dia itu mantan-"

"Jadi dia pacarmu?"

Suzui kepanikan setelahnya, ia hampir tersedak ketika sedang asik minum, telinganya terasa seperti keluar air, tapi itu tidak terjadi, itu hanya perasaannya. Si pemilik suara tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun, ia menatap lurus Mesin Minuman dengan kosong, bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali ketika Suzui batuk-batuk.

"A-Apa?" Itu yang keluar dari mulut Suzui, bukan sebuah bantahan yang akan membuat Asaki puas. Sebenarnya ia ingin bilang, _Aku tidak punya pacar_ atau seperti _Dia bukan mantan pacarku!_

"Kau bilang tadi mantan?" Akhirnya Asaki menoleh, wajahnya seperti kepanasan. Merah seperti kelopak bunga Mawar.

"Bukan mantan yang seperti itu... dia itu semacam bossku dulu. Tapi aku sudah dibebaskan sepenuhnya dan aku bukan bawahannya lagi! Aku pikir sejak saat itu dia tak akan muncul lagi, tapi aku salah! Dia muncul dan marah-marah, dia berpikir untuk membunuhku!"

"Oh, mungkin dia hanya bercanda. Kau tahu 'kan, seperti sebuah candaan anak-anak SMA."

"Aku tak berpikir begitu." Suzui membantah keras. "Aku merasa kalau dia serius."

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Suzui?"

_Yah... mungkin. Contohnya. Bernegosiasi?_

Asaki berpikir kalau dia akan bertanya dulu tentang permasalahan yang temannya hadapi. Tapi ia merasa kalau itu tak sesederhana yang ia pikirkan, ia sempat memikirkan sebuah rencana hingga tak terasa keringat mulai bercucuran seperti awal musim panas. Mereka sudah terlalu lama berdiri di bawah matahari, tidak ada awan hari ini.

"Nah, Suzui. Aku mungkin bisa membantumu. Tapi, bisakah kau menjelaskan dengan sebuah kejujuran? Kenapa perempuan itu begitu? Dia pasti punya alasan."

Yang ditanya malah bingung. "Aku tak paham."

"Kau mungkin menolak cintanya?"

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI YA!?"

"Kau tak perlu marah begitu, 'kan?"

"Itu terlalu tiba-tiba, Asaki-san."

Melirik sejenak lalu melambaikan tangan, Asaki tersenyum samar. Sebenarnya dia merasa aneh mengapa harus tersenyum seperti itu. Dia sedikit marah pada Suzui karena menurutnya ia terlalu bertele-tele.

Melihatnya saja membuatnya kasihan, jadi Asaki bicara dengan suara kelewat lembut. "Kalau begitu, mari kita bilang pada perempuan itu agar dia tak menganggumu lagi. Kau mau aku melakukan itu, bukan?"

.

.

Waktu yang tidak begitu singkat, mereka sempat memutari jalan yang sama sebanyak tiga kali, kabur dari Kakak Kelas yang masih menyimpan dendam juga diam-diam berusaha menyelinap ke Sekolah.

Pada akhirnya, di belokan ketiga sebelah kiri, Suzui dan Asaki bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Dia langsung marah dan mulai berteriak.

Tapi alasan atas kemarahannya berbeda dari yang Asaki bayangkan. Perempuan itu terus mengomel dan berkata bahwa semua yang terjadi padanya adalah kesalahan Suzui dan tentu saja ia meminta sebuah pertanggung jawaban, tapi alasannya kurang jelas dan Asaki menolak untuk negosiasi.

Baru kali ini Suzui melihat Asaki berbicara dengan nada meninggi seperti itu, meski yang ia katakan bukan kalimat kasar yang setara dengan amukan Dewa. Asaki berbicara dengan sangat tepat, baik dan logis. Ia menolak segala sesuatu yang dilontarkan perempuan berkuncir dengan alasan yang paling tepat.

Suzui jadi mati gaya. Asaki memang berbeda dengannya.

Tidak ada yang memenangkan dari segmen adu mulut, banyak bicara akan membuatmu tampak bodoh. Asaki tidak tahu ada di mana permasalahannya, namun ia tahu bagaimana caranya melindungi dan bertindak, baginya, Suzui ada di pihak putih. Ia membela Suzui habis-habisan.

Sepeda milik Asaki menjadi sasaran dari aksi kemarahan yang selanjutnya, setelah lelaki berkacamata yang aneh dan sok kuat tiba-tiba muncul dan mulai berceramah. Ia menatap Asaki heboh tanpa sepatah katapun, matanya menatap tajam alih-alih berkenalan.

Ban sepeda menggelinding dan jatuh di bawah kaki Suzui, semua ini terjadi akibat ulah si Kacamata yang melempar sepeda itu dengan sekali hentakan, entah atas dasar apa ia melakukan itu dan entah mendapat tenaga dari mana.

Asaki yang kaget mundur beberapa langkah, berdiri disebelah bahu Suzui. Wajahnya tak terlihat dari sudut pandang si Kacamata, ia tak bicara sama sekali ketika itu terjadi atau berbisik lirik dan bertanya tentang si Kacamata.

Ada jeda sesaat itu semua terjadi, si perempuan berkuncir berteriak statis meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Wah, mati aku!" Rutukan mesra keluar sangat lugas, mungkin Asaki kaget dengan aksi sok kuat yang mungkin di maksudkan aksi heroik, berusaha dicerna ketika melihat.

Si perempuan masih berdiri di sana setengah terpukau melihat Sepeda terbang yang hampir saja menimpa kepala. Ia sempat bertatapan dengan Asaki juga Suzui yang membantu seperti patung patuh. Ia tak berkomentar, tapi matanya menatap tajam Asaki yang tak memberontak.

Setelah menunggu si Kacamata pergi cukup jauh, Perempuan itu menjawab alasan mengapa ia marah, itu karena Suzui pergi begitu saja tanpa membuat sebuah alasan.

Aneh.

"Aku rasa... mereka membencimu." Asaki berucap parau, mengamati reruntuhan dari Sepeda dan juga ban satunya yang menggelinding ke arah lain.

"Maaf..." Suzui merasa tak nyaman. "Aku cuma ingin memintamu mendinginkan dia, aku tak tahu kalau akan datang yang lain."

"Tapi, tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkan temanku dikatai _Tidak Berguna_. Aku rasa, aku marah karena hal itu."

Teman? Suzui merasa kalau mereka baru bertemu empat kali.

Asaki tertawa. "Aku lebih kesal karena si Kacamata itu merusak Sepedaku." Walau sebenarnya ia tak ingin tertawa.

"Kau bisa memberikannya padaku, Asaki-san. Aku akan memperbaikinya."

"...dan kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Karena kau bilang begitu, aku akan bertemu lagi dengamu dan jangan bohong soal memperbaiki Sepedaku!"

Mereka berdua tertawa, memandangi langit yang sama, menunjukan ketertarikan satu sama lain. Terpukau oleh cara yang aneh juga mendebarkan.

_Aku dapat mengatakan kalau pertemuan ini sangat aneh. Tapi aku merasa kalau aku terlindungi ada di sekitarmu. _

_Mungkin aku mengidolakan dirimu._

"Aku tidak pernah bohong, Asaki-san..." Kalimat terakhir yang Suzui rapalkan sebelum gerbang sekolah mengecil.

.

.

**A/N : Akhirnya aku bisa Update FF lagi setelah sekian lama. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk banget jadi gak bisa nulis dan lanjutin FF yang discontinue... jadi aku cuma bisa bikin yang Oneshoot aja. Terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri main kesini, aku seneng sekali. Love you all**


End file.
